Pom
Pom Pom is a internet obsessed pomerainan. In the game, she and her friend Shibe, go on a quest to find wi-fi in Doggy Heaven. Description Pom is a crazy, internet obsessed pomerian with a too serious friend Shibe. Pom is always seen carry a laptop and talks in internet slang. Events of Pom gets Wi-Fi As the main protagonist of the game, the game starts of with her waking up and going online. She spends the whole day on the Internet until it's nigh time. However a fire starts and Pom is soon caught in it, waking up in Doggy Heaven. She soon meets up with Shibe and that's where the adventure starts. After helping Hus in fixing the Frisbee machine she and Shibe head of to Starbucks Caffee where they find out they can only stay there by buying something with dog treats. A dog named Bernard offers to give the two some dog treats if they take pictures of Crest, another dog Pom and Shibe meet. Resolution 1: You can take pictures of Crest during this, however if you do she will find out and you will have to fight Puddle, losing Shibe in the process. Resolution 2: You don't have to take pictures of Crest, she will give you dog treats instead. However you will have to fight Bernard because of this. After buying food in the Starpugs Caffee, you'll find out that the free wi-fi in there is actually a comedian named Witty Fiddo, people call him Wi-Fi for short. Pom is not happy when she finds out and soon meets a dog that was her friend on Tumfur. Pom finds out that to get wi-fi she has to defeat Dog, the head honcho of Doggy heaven. However Shibe refuses and soon leaves the party. If you're able to find the Corg keys you will be able to open the gates that lead to Dog, however you are soon stopped by Hus and Shibe, after defeating them Pom heads to Dog and is able to defeat him, becoming Dog herself. As the doggy heaven falls down to earth, Shibe tries to convince Pom to not do this. Resolution 1: You can kill Shibe, getting the bad ending of the game. Resolution 2: You can listen to him, getting the good ending of the game. In the end, Pom is able to save doggy heaven from falling down on Earth, she is now considered the new Dog of Doggy heaven and has a lot of work to do to make Doggy heaven better. Memorable Quotes *"girls need cute things or else they'll die" *"ur so fat even hello kitty said goodbye 2 you" *"we're burying a dead body" *"THE GAY IS OFF THE CHARTS!!!" *"If normal roses r Kuroko then this one is Kagami" *"PUNCH ME IN DA DICK'" *"dIS GIRL IS ON FIYAAAAHHHHH" *"Being meguca is sufferin" Gallery Pompom.png|Pom on Gtail. Tumblr mrse60ZNlk1s6p7l7o1 500.png|"dIS GIRL IS ON FIYAAAAHHHH" Image3.jpg Kuroko No Basuke Ref.png Pom pom doge.png|Pom on the menu screen. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters